Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-236667 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electronic device in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted on a wiring substrate, a semiconductor chip forming an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a semiconductor chip forming a diode being sealed in each of the semiconductor devices.